Gohatto Ai Uta
by Kasumi Kurosawa
Summary: It's been three years since the Chunin Exams, when Hinata had fought her cousin, Neji and lost.But now she has passed the Chunin Exams and she's now a Jounin! Naruto has gotten over Sakura and is starting to reconize Hinata! Sorry not good at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm sixteen now and I've been trainging really hard and I'm a Jounin now! My cousin Neji Hyuga and I are really close now…Neji has changed a lot since the time he and I have fought. He seems nicer to me now and we nearly always hang out together, where ever we go…well almost. I still look the same except I have longer hair now and I've gotten stronger too! Well enough about me…meet my friends Kurai Imorishu, Riku Takigawa, Mizuko Imimoshi, and Lieza Asakura."

"Hey, the name's Kurai Imorishu and I'm also sixteen. I have whitish-purplish eyes and whitish-silverish hair that goes slightly past my bottom. I'm wearing a sleeveless top with a caper but I usually wear a long skirt over it but I take off when I'm training, fighting, or on missions. I'm from Fuyu village hidden in the blizzard and I'm a very close friend of Hinata. Hinata and I have been buddies since we were kids.

"The name's Riku Takigawa and I'm seventeen years old right now…I came from the same village as Kurai. Kurai and I have been best friends since kids. I've got another best friend too but I've heard rumors that he died during a explosion. At that time his village was being attacked by a man named, Raidon and this other guy named Hiromasa. My friend died in the explosion because he was helping innocent bystanders escape but unfortunately was caught in the explosion. Well anyways I have short black hair and Dark red eyes. That's all I can say about me at this point.

"Hi, I'm Mizuko Imimoshi, and I'm sixteen. I have Long blonde hair and blue eyes and I'm a Jounin for the time being. I'm from the village hidden in the leaf or Konoha village, just like Hinata. I'm the heiress to throne of my clan and both of my real parents died so I'm currently living with my stepfather. My powers deal with water and thunder and recently evil shinobis often try to capture me but Sasuke always saves me. Hinata and I are great buddies, usually I hang out with her and cousin, Neji or Sasuke Uchiha. Well you should know Sasuke of course, but he's changed a lot ever since Naruto Uzamaki brought him home. Sasuke is somewhat nicer now but still thinks certain people are still annoying though…but for some odd reason he's…well…so…so nice to me, especially me. Well I'm wearing a short sleeveless kimono and over that I wear a long thin layer sleeveless coat. Well anyways enough of me talking."

"My name's Lieza Asakura, I'm sixteen and I have short Blackish-Bluish hair that goes to my shoulder. I have water blue eyes and pale skin. My powers are Water and ice, and I was born with the ability to heal and rebirth or to bring someone back from the dead, because of my special abilities a guy named Raidon is after me. I'm from Oboro Village hidden in the water. I'm in the Oboro clan and currently the leader of the clan since, my parent's disappearance, I immediately became the head of the clan at age five, at the same time became the leader of the ANBU Black ops in my Village. I'm the second strongest besides Orokage, Orokage is Hideaki-Sama. When my parents disappeared my best friend's parents also disappeared along side with mine. Then not long after that my best friend, he was killed in a explosion like Riku had said before…that left a huge scar in my heart and soul, Then to top things off my friend which I call her as my sister just suddenly disappeared one day too. The only thing that I have left as memory of my friend…is this dark blue choker with a water crystal carved into a Wisteria flower. He made the necklace especially for me…So each time I hear someone mention his name or about him I get mad. So as you can know or see…my life's been hard for me ever since. That's all I have to say about my self at the time being. Oh yeah I almost forgot, each time I bring someone back from the dead my life span shortens a little bit and uses up a lot of energy. So if I don't be careful I can kill myself…but I have another special ability which you'll find out later. Well I'm wearing a short Dark blue kimono with a wisteria colored sash that's tied into a bow at the back. The sleeves of my kimono are tied on so I can take them off when ever I want to and I'm wearing a boot sandals."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Unknown Shinobis**

**Konoha Village**

Hinata Hyuga was running through the streets of Konoha and making her way to Konoha gates. It was morning and the birds were chirping happily in the tree tops. That morning Tsunade, the Hokage had received a message that the shinobis she had asked for was going to arrive that morning. Hinata was over joyed when she heard the news and volunteered to escort them to Tsunade's office.

"Wow I can't believe their finally here!" Hinata exclaimed happily. A group of shinobis arrived at the gate and was stopped by one of the guard shinobis as Hinata finally reached the gates.

"Sorry, Kouhei-Kun…they're the special shinobis that Tsunade-sama requested." Hinata said breathlessly. Kouhei is one of the guard shinobi and the other one is Yasahiro.

"Oh, okay then…You guys may go on ahead. I apologize for stopping you." Kouhei said with a smile.

"That's okay!" The girl with the long Whitish-silverish hair said.

"HeeHee…you haven't changed one bit eh, Kurai-Chan?" Hinata laughed.

"A little…" Kurai admitted.

"Hey, Riku-kun and Lieza-Chan." Hinata greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan…" Riku greeted back.

"…" Lieza didn't reply she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Lieza-Chan…?" Hinata called her name.

"Ehhh?" Lieza said as her head snapped up to look at Hinata.

"Hi, Lieza-Chan. Are you okay?" Hinata asked calmly.

"Y-Yes, of course I am…HeeHee." Lieza laughed awkwardly.

"Well you insist…let's go guys, Tsunade-Sama is awaiting you." Hinata stated properly as she started to lead the way. Everyone said their good-byes to Kouhei and Yasahiro and left.

The group of shinobis advanced to Tsunade's office. Hinata opened the door and lead the shinobis into Tsunade's office

"Tsunade-Sama, I brought the allied shinobis as you had requested." Hinata stated as she did a little bow. Kurai, Riku, and Lieza did the same thing. Tsunade looked up from her paper works and straight at Hinata and them. Tsunade signaled to Shizune who is standing beside of her desk, nodded and went across the hall into the other room and came back with some other shinobis.

"Hey, Old Granny…are these our reinforcements?" One of the shinobis asked dumbly.

"Yes, Naruto…." Tsunade replied, somewhat annoyed.

"But they don't look so strong though and I thought there was going to more than just…Three." Naruto stated, Suddenly Lieza disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"Hey, Kid…If I were you, I would watch what I'm saying." Lieza whispered as Naruto's and the other shinobi's eyes widen with surprise. As Lieza disappeared once more and appeared back where she was before.

"Naruto, watch your tongue. You don't know who you're dealing with so you better keep quiet." Tsunade stated sharply.

"…" Naruto didn't reply, simply just gritted his teeth.

"Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Mizuko, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Shino, and Hinata these are your new allies so cooperate with them. All you please meet…" Tsunade said.

"Kurai Imorishu…Hey!" Kurai greeted.

"Riku Takagawa…" Riku stated.

"…Lieza Asakura, nice to meet you all." Lieza said normally as she turned her head away. As soon as Lieza introduced herself Yasahiro burst through door and shouted,

"Tsunade-Sama, Raidon has been spotted on the out skirts of Konoha Village!" Lieza gritted her teeth and her hands formed into fists. Tsunade immediately ran out the door and ordered Hinata and them to follow. They ran through the streets and to Konoha gates. It didn't take less than a minute to reach the gates with the speed they were going. When they got there Tsunade immediately ordered the shinobis that were already there to search.

"I'll go and search too!" Naruto stated.

"No, I need you all to stay on guard around the walls of Konoha. Lieza can take care of that."

"But she can't cover all the ground around Konoha though!" Naruto objected.

"Yes, She can…she's got more than just one battalion of shinobis with her." Tsunade said.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"Just watch…" Lieza said as she brought up two fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Instantly more than 100 ANBU Black ops appeared before Lieza.

"Yes, Lieza-sama…!" All of the ANBU shouted as Lieza took out an ANBU Black op mask and slipped it on. Naruto and they gapped at Lieza with surprise except for Tsunade, Riku, and Kurai.

"Are these ANBU black ops?" Naruto asked Lieza.

"Yes and your looking at their Leader." Lieza stated.

"Y-You're the leader of all these shinobis?" Naruto asked more surprised.

"Yes, but enough talking I have things to do." Lieza stated as she turned to her ANBU squads.

"All of you listen and listen well…Raidon has been spotted somewhere close to here….now split up and search and report back if you find him!" Lieza shouted.

"Yes, Lieza-Sama…" Her ANBU squads replied as they disappeared once again.

"Raidon…just you wait…I'll kill you myself!" Lieza said aloud.

"Why do you want to kill Raidon so much?" Mizuko asked as everyone turned their attention to Lieza. She gritted her teeth and her hands formed into fists once more.

"Raidon, he-he's the one that killed the one that I had cherished the most!" Lieza said coldly aloud. Pure sparkling wisteria colored and blue chakra started to engulf her.

"Lieza, please calm down…" Kurai pleaded.

"I-I can't calm down…he's the one that took away all of the ones I cared for and loved the most!" Lieza said coldly as tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly a gust of wind blew behind Lieza and there appeared a boy in dark blue kneeling down. He was another Black op and then two more black ops appeared beside of him.

"LIEZA-SAMA, PLEASE CALM DOWN!" The shinobi shouted as Lieza instantly calmed down.

"I'm sorry…everyone…Excuse me." Lieza said as she turned around towards the unknown shinobis.

**End of Chapter One: ANBU…**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short…I was kind of running out of ideas so I cut it off short. Sorry again if the first chapter isn't all that good…err…great. But anyways…back to the story. Who are those three unknown shinobis? How do they know Lieza? What connections does these unknown shinobis have with Lieza and them? Why did they suddenly appear out of now where? Who are they really? Well you'll find out soon enough in Chapter Two: Raidon. HeeHee…sorry to leave you guys hanging like this but I just Love doing this. Also You have to review my story so I can put up more chapters. Well Good-Bye…er…Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Flashback**

Lieza turned her attention to the three unknown Black ops that had just arrived and started to advance towards them. But before Lieza could even take a step, a strike of lighting hit the ground in front of her. When the lighting had disappeared, a man in gray clothing was standing in front of Lieza. Lieza gasped surprised as she automatically did a back flip to put some space between them.

"Raidon…!" Lieza shouted out as she got into her fighting stance. Tsunade and everyone else did the same.

"Is this the guy, Tsunade-sama?" Mizuko asked cautiously as she sent a glance towards Tsunade.

"Yes…he's the S-Class criminal that we've been looking for…" Tsunade replied to Mizuko.

"The reason why…Lieza despises him so much is because…He's the one that killed Lieza's Parents and the one she loved and held dearest to her." Kurai said to Mizuko and them.

"He's the reason why…Lieza was forced to become the leader of her clan…at a very young age…" Riku added in.

"How young was she when she became the leader of her clan…?" Naruto asked as he kept a close eye on Raidon and Lieza.

"She was only Five then…at that time she became the Leader of the ANBU Black Op too…" Kurai replied.

"Wow…she was younger than me…" Sasuke whispered.

"Enough…Kurai…and Riku…" Lieza said as she glared at Raidon.

"HaHaaa…there you are little Lieza." Raidon said.

"Raidon, you never knew when to quit huh?" Lieza stated as her eyes turned into Ice cold blue instead of soft water blue eyes.

"Why would I ever do that…ahh…I see little Kurai is with you also." Raidon said mockingly as his eyes flickered over to where Kurai was and then back to Lieza.

"…" No one replied but only glared at Raidon as he laughed with amusement once again. All of a sudden Lieza had disappeared and reappeared behind of Raidon with a kunai at his throat. Raidon just simply smirked slyly as he said,

"Being rash now…ehh…Lieza?" He said mockingly.

"Say whatever you want…" Lieza replied coldly.

"Well looks like you improved somewhat…" Raidon said with a laugh.

"Shut up you bastard!" Lieza shouted in rage.

"But…you're still not good enough to defeat me." Raidon said with amusement in his deep voice.

"Shut up you murderer!" Lieza shouted louder.

"Oh looks like you left your guard down…" Raidon said as he grabbed the Kunai and kicked Lieza square in the stomach. The kick sent Lieza slamming into Konoha Village's left side gate.

"Ahhh…" Lieza squeaked out as she slammed against the gates. Lieza's ANBU Black Op masks fell off when she hit the gate.

"You're still too weak…" Raidon stated. Lieza clenched her stomach as she struggled to stand.

"Riku and…everyone…else protect Kurai and…Mizuko with your life!" Lieza stammered a little.

"Why…?" Mizuko asked confused.

"We cannot afford to lose another…guardian…I'll explain later." Lieza replied back as everyone gathered around Kurai and Mizuko.

The three Unknown ANBU Black Ops watched from a distance. The two that were standing beside of the ANBU in Dark blue took a step forward but was stopped by the one in the dark blue.

"Let her do this by herself…" The one in Dark blue stated.

"B-But…" The one in the blue hoodie protested.

"We can't just stand here…" The one in leather gear stated.

"This is hard for me too but…we have to let her fight this battle on her own." The one in dark Blue replied.

"Uggh…okay then…" The other two replied as they stood back and watched.

"But…if things get really bad I'll jump in…" The in dark blue stated.

Lieza had managed to regain her balance as she pulled her twin daggers out of their sheaths. Lieza and Raidon both got into their fighting stances once more. Lieza charged first and tried to slash Raidon across the chest but Raidon evaded the attack and kicked one of the daggers out of Lieza's hand. Lieza had quickly recovered from the kick and purposely dropped her other dagger. She then did a small front flip and her ankles criss-crossed around Raidon's neck. Lieza's hands touched the ground and she shifted her body and knocked Raidon to the ground in an instant. She quickly got up as Raidon did too. Raidon charged at her with full speed and tried to punch her but she ducked his blow. She instantly punched Raidon in the stomach a few times then slammed a palm against his chest, and then did a back flip and kicked him in the jaw. Once she had landed on her feet again she kicked him really hard in the chest. Lieza's continuous blows had knocked the wind out of Raidon and sent him flying backwards. From that point on everyone watched as the two continuously sent blows back and forth between each other.

An hour had passed as the two continued battling each other. In that time Raidon had received a few broken ribs and several cuts and scraps. As for Lieza she had collapsed and punctured lungs, internal bleeding, and a few broken ribs as well. Once in a while Lieza would cough out fresh blood because of the internal bleeding in her chest. Lieza was running out Chakra, while Raidon wasn't. Finally Raidon punched Lieza in the stomach real hard and knocked her out, she coughed out a lot of blood when the punch had landed.

"HaHaaa…you've improved more than I thought…" Raidon laughed as he slung Lieza over his shoulder.

"LIEZA…!" Kurai cried out as tears formed in her eyes. The ANBU in dark blue instantly had Raidon pinned down on the ground and Lieza in his arms. Raidon grunted and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'LL BE BACK JUST YOU WAIT…NEXT TIME I'LL GET THE REST OF YOU!" Raidon said as he disappeared. Raidon whistled as a sign to his followers to retreat. The ANBU in dark blue placed Lieza down gently on the ground. The ANBU removed his mask and placed it down on the ground. The ANBU checked Lieza's vital signs as everyone rushed over to them and gathered around.

"She's in critical condition…" The ANBU said.

"R-R-Ryuu…?" Riku said as he stared at the Shinobi in dark blue.

"RYUU…!" Kurai exclaimed surprised.

"HaHaaa…hey…Riku and Kurai…" Ryuu greeted with an awkward laugh.

"Enough chatting and do something about her!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Right…" Ryuu replied as he placed his fore head against Lieza's.

"What are you doing…?" Mizuko asked curiously.

"This the only way I can reach her when she's deep inside of her subconscious…" Ryuu replied back.

"Huh…I don't get it." Mizuko said puzzled.

"We'll explain it later to you all… for now just keep quite so Ryuu can reach her." Kurai whispered to everyone.

"Aurica…it's me…can you hear me?" Ryuu whispered as everyone gathered closer to hear.

"…" Lieza didn't reply.

"Aurica…please…can you hear me?" Ryuu asked once more.

"…Ehhh…who…are you…you sound familiar…and how do you know my real name?" Lieza asked deep within her subconscious but for some odd reason everyone heard her inside of their minds.

"It's me…Ryuu…I'm sorry…for leaving you alone for so long…" Ryuu replied sadly.

"R-R-Ryuu…" Lieza stammered.

"Yes…it's me…now please Aurica…come back…don't let _**it **_take you." Ryuu pleaded as he squeezed her hand.

"…" Lieza didn't reply.

"Please…Aurica…everyone's waiting for you…" Ryuu pleaded again.

"…O-Okay…I'll try…" Lieza whispered. Everyone was shocked as they were listening to Lieza's voice that was echoing through their minds. A few minutes Lieza woke up with a cough. Everyone's eyes shone bright with amazement and happiness (except for some people) as Lieza's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"R-R-Ryuu…" Lieza whispered weakly.

"Aurica…Aurica, I'm so glad your awake." Ryuu said a little happier than before.

"W-where's Akio and…Avian?" Lieza asked as she coughed again.

"We're right here Lieza." Avian and Akio said as they stepped into Lieza's line of view.

"HeeHee…you guys kept your promises…just like you…said…you…would." Lieza said as she struggled to stay awake.

"Okay, enough talking Lieza…save your energy." Avian stated to her as she shook her head yes in response.

"Kurai and Mizuko…I'll need both of your help." Ryuu stated to them.

"Okay…" Kurai replied as she knelt down beside of Lieza.

"Just tell me what to do." Mizuko said as she too knelt beside of Lieza.

"You both know how to heal so this will be simple." Ryuu explained. After a minute or two Ryuu got done explaining to them, on what to do and they started to heal her. An half an hour passed before they got done with the healing process. The three of them were breathing heavily when they got done healing Lieza.

"There she's healed…but she'll need to stay in bed for a few days or so." Ryuu stated breathlessly.

"Okay." Tsunade replied.

"The same goes for the three of us too." Ryuu added in.

"Of course…this process is so draining…" Kurai said.

"Riku…Tell Lieza's ANBU squads to help the wounded and afterwards…they need to rest but be sure for them to stay on guard." Ryuu stated as he lifted Lieza off the ground.

"Shizune, Make some arrangements and get them some apartments." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama...follow me you guys." Shizune stated Kurai and them.

"Okay Shizune." Kurai replied.

"Mizuko and the rest of you follow me back to my office." Tsunade stated as she started to walk back towards her office.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama…" Mizuko and they replied back as they followed her back to her office.

Shizune lead Kurai, Riku, Avian, Akio, and Ryuu with Lieza in his arms, to an apartment area and arranged some apartments for them.

"Avian can you open Lieza's door for me?" Ryuu asked Avian.

"Yeah…sure thing Ryuu..." Avian replied as he took the key from Ryuu and opened the door.

"Thanks Avian…" Ryuu said thankfully as Avian handed him Lieza's apartment key.

"Your welcome…if you need anything else just tell me, I'm right across the hall." Avian told Ryuu as he opened his door.

"Okay and good night." Ryuu said as he smiled.

"Same goes for you too." Avian said with a laugh as he closed his door. Ryuu went in and laid Lieza on her bed. Ryuu then went and knocked on Kurai's door and Kurai opened the door.

"Can I help you Ryuu?" Kurai asked.

"Uhhh…yeah…I need some help with Lieza…well you know…" Ryuu said as he trailed off.

"Ohhh…okay I'll take care of it, you can go to bed." Kurai said as she closed her door and started to walk to Lieza's room.

"Thanks…" Ryuu said sheepishly.

"No problem…I'm just glad you're back at Lieza's side." Kurai said as she waved back to him. Ryuu smiled to himself and went into his own room. After 10 or 15 minutes Kurai came out of Lieza's room and bumped into Ryuu as she came out.

"Oh, sorry Ryuu…didn't see you there." Kurai apologized with a yawn.

"It's alright…" Ryuu said.

"You can go in and see her now…also your rooms connected to hers right?" Kurai asked sleepily.

"Yeah…Why?" Ryuu asked.

"That's good because we need someone there just in case she wakes up." Kurai said as she opened her door and walked in.

"Oh…" Ryuu whispered as he turned around and heard Kurai's door close. Ryuu walked into Lieza's room and pulled a chair to her bed side. Ryuu sat there for a few minutes staring at the sleeping Lieza.

"Sorry…if it wasn't there for you all of this time…" Ryuu whispered to Lieza as she slept. Lieza sighed in her sleep and shifted her head a little. Ryuu smiled as he remembered the last time he saw her…it was 11 years ago.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**HeeHee…Ryuu wait for me!" 5 year old Lieza shouted after 6 year old Ryuu. Ryuu stopped and turned around and saw Lieza running towards him to catch up.**_

"_**Lieza…what are you doing here?" Ryuu asked as Lieza caught up with him.**_

"_**I wanted to play with you today…" Lieza replied breathlessly.**_

"_**But don't you have things to do since you the leader of the ANBU squad now?" Ryuu asked Lieza as she looked up at him.**_

"_**Oh…today's my day off…so that's why I wanted to play with you today." Lieza said.**_

"_**Okay then let's go…" Ryuu said as he held out a hand to her and she smiled and grabbed his hand.**_

"_**Lieza-sama…there you are why did you run off like that?" An ANBU Black Op stated as the ANBU stopped in front of them.**_

"_**Sorry, Akemi Sensei…I'm just happy I'm off today and I wanted to play with Ryuu." Lieza replied.**_

"_**Oh, Good morning Ryuu-sama…along as I know your with Ryuu-sama…I won't have to worry so much." Akemi stated.**_

"_**HeeHee…Sorry to worry you Akemi." Lieza laughed as Ryuu laughed as well.**_

"_**Next time tell me where you're going okay?" Akemi said softly to Lieza.**_

"_**Okay, I'll tell you where I'm going next time." Lieza said as she tugged on Ryuu's hand to tell him to follow her.**_

"_**Alright I'll see you later then Bye, Lieza-sama!" Akemi Shouted after them as they ran. Ryuu and Lieza shouted good-bye to Akemi as they kept on running."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Ryuu's hand was beside of Lieza's hand and he was thinking if he should hold her hand or not when Lieza shifted and her hand moved up some and was barely touching Ryuu's hand. Ryuu smiled and closed his hand over hers and held it tightly. Lieza sighed once more and this time her lips curved slightly into a soft smile. Ryuu smiled even more as a soft blush crept onto his face as he stared at her.

**End of Chapter Two: Flashback…**

**A/N: I hope this Chapter was long enough for you guys. Just in case you guys want to know why I'm rushing with the story is because I'm trying to get to the Main point. If you still haven't figured out how the three shinobis are related to them then comment my story or…review my story and I'll reply back to you ASAP. Okay now back to the story. What does Raidon mean by Guardians? Why are Lieza, Kurai, and Mizuko so important? Why does Raidon want to capture them? What are Raidon's plans for them? What did Ryuu mean by **_**it**_**? So many questions left unanswered…what are the answers to them? Well find out next in Chapter Three. **

**Also you must review so I can put up more chapters. Well Good-Bye for now!**


End file.
